


Dance With the Devil

by KLLovesBands



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established relationship with Cas, F/M, Lucifer using Cas as a vessel, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, lucifer's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: Lucifer takes advantage of using Castiel as his vessel.(There's like no plot it's just porn enjoy)





	Dance With the Devil

“So you’re the famous Y/N. The one Castiel never stops thinking about. It’s annoying really, but I can see why.” He eyed you up and down like you were prey.

You were unsure of what to do, so you stood there frozen, staring at your hollow shell of a boyfriend who was possessed by quite literally, the devil. You had just walked into your own bedroom, and there he stood.

“Castiel? Are you in there?” You asked softly, hoping somehow he’d respond.

“Oh he’s in there, but he can’t come to the phone right now. “ He chuckled and stepped closer towards you.

“Get out of him.” You demanded, standing your ground.

“I’d rather have some fun with you, kitten.” Lucifer hummed, circling you like a hawk.

You would be lying if you said you weren’t the least bit turned on, but this wasn’t Cas. This was like cheating. The last thing you wanted to do was hurt him.

He stopped in front of you and traced his finger up your bare arm.

“It’s not cheating, babe. He’s still right here, he’s fine with it.” He wasn’t.

“Daddy really wants to have some fun with you.” Lucifer was standing behind you now, his breath hot against your ear. Your breath hitched in your throat. If he was in any other vessel you would have already left. But, the fact that it was your Castiel, his voice, saying these things to you. It was making it very hard to turn down.

You exhaled and turned around to face him. His eyes were dilated with lust, and he was staring at you predatorily, waiting for you to make the next move, or he would.

“Can you decide already? I know you’re wet for me, just make a decision.” He groaned.

You responded by grabbing his trench coat lapels and pulling him into an aggressive kiss. It was much more dominate and rough than your kisses with Castiel. Less passionate, more onto the point. Not unenjoyable at all, though. He swiped his tongue along your bottom lip and you hurriedly granted him access, your tongues intertwining and searching each other’s mouths. Soft moans escaped you as he continued to explore yours. You pulled away only for a breath, and he was reminded that, yes, humans need to breathe, unfortunately.

You went in for another kiss but he stepped away. Confused for a second until he smirked. “Strip for me, kitten. Take your time.”

You grew nervous. Were you actually going to sleep with the devil? God, you wanted to. The logic part of your brain was telling you not to, but everything else in your body wanted him so bad. You began to unbutton the flannel shirt you had on, slowly, as requested. Once you slipped out of that, you went on to the simple tank top and jeans, which you slowly threw off for him too. Once your bra hit the ground with a soft thud, he stopped you.

“On the bed, I’ll do the rest myself. I’ve been dying to taste you. Castiel says you taste amazing and I’d love to find out myself.” You felt yourself grow damper at his words.

You obeyed, stepping over to your bed and sitting down. He followed you and got on his knees between your legs. The sight was enough for you to beg.

He must have caught onto that because he ran his finger up your clothed slit, erupting a soft moan from your lips. He smirked, and did it again, slower.

“Do you want me to take these off for you, kitten?” He rasped.

You nodded quickly.

“Use your words.”

“Yes, daddy.” You mewled.

Lucifer, too slowly, dragged your panties down your legs. You watched him with lidded eyes, wishing he would hurry up. He tossed the panties with the other garments and spread your legs. He licked his lips. Damn the bastard liked to make you wait.

All at once, he leaned forward and licked a stripe up your slit. You whined softly. He used his tongue to lick and suck at your clit while he surprised you by sliding a finger inside. You moaned his name, which he very much enjoyed. Castiel did not. He picked up his pace, adding a second finger, and eventually a third.

“That’s it! Right there. Fuck, don’t stop.” But he did.

He stood up and smirked at you. Goddamn him. You stared at him confused, and slightly angry. He took his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean. He’s such a bastard but he’s so fucking hot.

“Why did you stop?” You groaned impatiently.

“Because, dear, you don’t always get what you want. You have to be patient and you do what I say.” He licked his lips again. “But, Castiel was right. You taste fucking delicious.”

Your arousal grew at his words. You waited for his next command.

“How about you let me sit there, and you get on your knees this time and suck my cock?” He grinned.

His words were so vulgar, and yet they turned you on majorly. You stood now, waiting for him to be seated so you could get to work. He snapped his fingers and all of his clothes disappeared. Shame, you could have used the tie.

“Next time.” He winked, reading your thoughts. You forgot about that and rolled your eyes.

He took a seat on the bed behind him. You stepped over to place yourself in between his legs and sat on your knees, looking up at him.

“Go ahead, kitten.” He instructed, and you took his cock in your hand, stroking it at a slow pace. The little noise that came from his throat made you smirk, and you sped up your actions. He made more grunting noises as you continued to pump his cock. You stopped for a second, but only long enough so you could lean down and take the head in your mouth. He groaned, his head falling back. You gently took his whole cock in your mouth and began to bob your head. He groaned again, louder, and gripped your hair roughly. You were choking a bit at the size, but you were used to it by now, and could handle it. You moaned around his dick, sending vibrations through his body. He mumbled a ‘fuck’ and pulled you off quickly.

You glanced up at him with innocent eyes, awaiting what was next. He breathed in sharply and stood again.

“Up.” He commanded, and you stood to your feet. “How about you ride daddy now? Would you like that?”

You nodded excitedly. He scooted backwards and laid back, awaiting your position over him. You slowly crawled onto the bed and sat on top of his crotch, teasing him by grinding yourself lightly against him. He moaned quietly and gripped your hips.

“Don’t tease or I’ll have to punish you.” You shivered and stopped your ministrations.

You reached down to line his cock up with your entrance and slowly sank down, causing you both to let out soft moans. You let yourself sink all the way down and adjust for a second before moving. His hands continued to grip your hips, stirring you on to go faster. That, plus his grunts of encouragement. You moaned his and Castiel’s names as you rode him. Lucifer was too caught up in it to care at the moment. Instead, he pulled you off and flipped you over on your back.

You looked up at him during his sudden position change, he crawled over you and attached his lips back to yours. You eagerly kissed back and wrapped your arms around his neck to bring him closer. He didn’t seem to be satisfied with that, though. He grabbed your arms and pinned them above your head with one hand.

“Keep them there.” Lucifer warned darkly.

Lucifer removed his hand from your arms, hoping you would listen and instead ran them down your body.

“God, do you know how hot you are?” He purred. “Castiel is one lucky duck, and he knows it too. Always thinking about ways to destroy that little pussy of yours. To drag out those little moans and noises you make. He’s actually quite dirty. A surprise to me really.”

Your pussy clenched at his words, and you just wanted him back inside you more than anything.

“In due time, sweetheart. I want to cherish your wonderful human body.”

He continued to run his fingers down every inch and curve of your body, sometimes causing you to gasp or whine in pleasure.

“I haven’t gotten laid in sooo long and man I’m glad it’s a dirty bitch like you.”

Before you could respond he flipped you over again and lined himself up with your folds, rubbing the tip teasingly against your clit.

“Please.” You whined.

“Please what?” He growled.

“Please, daddy.” You moaned through your lust driven haze.

On cue, he pushed inside of you roughly and picked up a fast pace. Your hands gripped the sheets below you as he pounded into you hard and fast. His groans and grunts were spurring you on more. He kept it up until you were a whining mess, right on the edge.

“Gonna cum for me? Gonna cum for the devil?” He groaned, reaching one hand down to rub your clit in circles as he continued his pace.

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” You moaned his name loudly, and came apart. He continued to fuck you through one of your most intense orgasms of all time. When he finally pulled out, hot streaks of cum coated your back, as he came with a moan. You laid there, completely spent. Meanwhile, he was already redressing.

“You look fucking gorgeous like that by the way, Cas is taking a mental picture as we speak.” He chuckled as he slipped his trenchcoat on.

“You should probably clean that up. I’ll see you around. Hopefully soon.” Lucifer looked you up and down one more time before he disappeared.

What the hell had you gotten yourself into?


End file.
